


The Plan

by Raze Flyn (tlanon)



Series: Journey Through Time [33]
Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: other XSE members, plan to time travel and change history
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2014-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:40:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25939831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tlanon/pseuds/Raze%20Flyn
Summary: Shard and her co-conspirators discuss their plan to alter the past and how the arrival of these x-men affect it.
Series: Journey Through Time [33]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1877695





	The Plan

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are disabled. I don't even log into this account except when I'm adding older works simply so anyone who may be interested in them may read them.
> 
> I do not edit these fics this is simply archiving so all original mistakes are preserved Be Warned.
> 
> This fic has been backdated to April 3rd 2014 as that was around the time I stopped working on this series.

The Plan

She found the others in a meeting room where they’d been ordered to assemble for new orders. “Fix, Archer, Greystone, I need to talk to you all about our current mission.” She saw the start as they realized she was involved in this mission. 

“You know about why we’ve been called here,” Fix asked sounding worried. “Have the higher ups learned about the plan?” She could tell that Fix was worried and knew that the others were nervous about their plan to change the past.

“No but those trespassers who arrived are time displaced X-men and we have been assigned to guard them because alternate versions of me, the three of you and my brother apparently were members of the X-men.” 

“Does this mean the plan is doomed to failure because an alternate set of us already tried it and failed?” Archer asked and she found herself wondering the same thing. She was beginning to think they should just abandon the plan.

“No this gives us a chance to succeed,” Fix said excitedly. “If I create a mental link with these X-men once they return to the past I can send our consciousness back there to allow us to fix things.” She could see the excitement in her fellow officers eyes. “Of course I’ll have to be circumspect in creating the links so they don’t know but it shouldn’t be difficult unless there is a telepath among them.”

“I think there might be my brother is more familiar with them as we travel with him ask him for a run down on their abilities.” She suggested feeling guilty using her brother like this. She was definitely beginning to rethink this entire plan.

The End


End file.
